The Night, The Letter, and The White-Haired Boy
by Vienna Ai
Summary: Sequel of my story Saving My Brother. Valentina Herondale knew that everybody in her family had a secret. Especially her parents. In the middle of the new year party, she saw her brother sneaked out of the house and she decided to follow him. she never thought that her action would reveal some old stories. Stories about long forgotten hatred, a letter, and a boy called Jonathan.


**A/N : This is a sequel of my story "Saving My Brother", set in an alternate universe where Jonathan Morgenstern didn't die. Clary, Jace, Jonathan (Morgenstern), Simon, Isabelle, Julian, and Emma all belong to Master Clare while the rest are mine to keep. Please enjoy :)**

**Oh, right! Sorry for grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language and, trust me, I am trying to improve my skill.**

* * *

This story began on a winter night in Idris. On the night when the Herondale Manor was filled by the laughter of their guests who had came from around the world to celebrate the new year. It was snowing outside, falling in a soft wisps, as soft as a cotton. The north winds whirled, spreading chills all around. As the opposite, Herondale manor stood with it's glorious warmth.

Idris did covered by the frozen snow, but there would be no one paying attention to them tonight. Everyone was busy with their relative or their friends, readied to welcome the new year. No one would realize no matter how beautiful the snow fell from the sky.

Well, at least everyone except Tina Herondale. Her figure could be seen clearly through the window. She sat on the inner edge and gazed outside. She watched carefully as wisps of snow descended slowly before landed in the ground, forming a white sheet above it. Her eyes that resembled a clear emerald stone stuck at one and every other wisps which passed in front of her with too much attention. Her natural red lips slightly opened, showing her admiration. She was so carried by the view till she didn't aware as a white haired figure approached her.

"You're going to go back to the main hall, or you are planning on welcoming the new year in front of that damn window?"

Jonathan Herondale leaned his back next to the window where his sister was sitting. One of his brow was raised while he spoke.

Tina didn't answer immediately. She closed her eyes for a moment as if she'd been annoyed by her brother's presence. Just a brief moment then, she opened it and slowly turned her head.

"Do you remember that we had a massive window back there in the library of new york institute?"

Their family left New York when Jonathan was five years old and back to lived in their father's family house in Idris. The institute now was taken care by Uncle Simon and Aunt Isabelle.

"Aren't these windows large enough for you?" Jonathan asked her with a slight amusement. He could never understand his sister's hobby to sit by the window and stared outside as if she was watching something interesting. There was nothing special out there. Just forests and meadows. They did could see the tower of Alicante which made of beautiful glass, but, Jonathan was sure, after seeing the same view for eleven years, everybody would get bored too, "Because if it's the case, then I'll make it wider."

Valentina's lips curled into a pout which, strangely, didn't make her looked ugly. She even looked more cute, like a sulking little girl.

"And spending the rest of this night listening to mom talking about how short your mind is? Thank you but no. I have another plan."

In her fifteen, Valentina was rather petite. Her height was just around five feet. She barely reach his brother's shoulder if it wasn't because her high heels that made her higher. She often complained about her features because she thought that a body like hers wasn't stunning at all. On that, Jonathan would love to pay. As long as he could convince her that she looked like an angel. If there really was an angel who loved to spend her time next to a window and let her mind wandering around.

"Oh right. Like, nesting in the library and counting on the fallen snow? You know my plan is better."

Valentina didn't gave a single mind to the mocking in her brother's voice. Instead, she turned around and walked toward the door. Her golden curl moved along with her movement, falling perfectly reaching her waists.

"No, Jonathan. I have no intention to stay in here and counting the fallen snow."

"Great," Jonathan smiled widely, stuck himself behind her, "I know you aren't that boring."

Hearing her brother's words, Valentina stared at jonathan from above her shoulder. Her gaze was still calm and unreadable, "I am planning on counting from my bedroom's window. Hope that's not what you call boring."

"What the…?!"

Valentina's hand was almost touching the doorknob when that exact door swung and a black haired girl peeked from the slightly opened door. Her wide black eyes were rather striking in her creamy skin.

"Ah, here you are!" Rosaline Ravenkey pulled the door wider and stood in front of them, her hands were on her hips, "Aunt Clary is looking for you. Better get going before she become really upset, which wouldn't take long cause not only her face that had turned red but also her hair."

Valentina creased her forehead and threw a reprimanded gaze toward her cousin. Though, a faint smile played over her lips.

"For god's sake, let me tell you, Rose, my mom's hair is indeed red."

Jonathan chuckled as Rosaline just shrugged her shoulder. He wrapped one of his arm around his sister's bare shoulder, pulling her along with him to the hallway. Her strapless dress showed all the rune she had in her arm, neck, shoulder, and half her chest. It was almost as striking as a dot of ink in the surface of cream.

"Come on, Valentina Herondale. You know how patient our dearest mother is."

Tina moved her shoulder as a sign of giving up. She wanted to refused is she could, but unfortunately she had no choice but went downstairs and showed up in front of her mother. Except she wanted her mother to went into her room and dragged her like a ten years old girl.

"And they said that I have a free will," she grumbled as she walked side by side with Jonathan and Rosaline. She didn't even bother to brushed her brother arm off her shoulder.

"Of course. You just have to remember the first rule," Jonathan bowed to look at his sister. His eyes were glowing with humor that barely touch his lips, "Trust nobody."

* * *

The Herondale Family was an ancient family which also was well known in the shadowhunter world. It wasn't strange that tonight their main hall had filled by their guests. The chatting and laughter could be heard wherever you go in the main hall. Everyone wore the best clothes. Some of them could be seen standing aside while the others were dancing along with the music, played by no other than the host himself.

Jace Herondale showed himself sitting behind the white grand piano in the corner of the hall. His finger danced across white and black keys, playing one of his favorite, Rachmaninoff. While his wife, Clary, spun in the dance floor with Simon. No one ever knew why, since he joined as one of the shadowhunter and changed his surname into Ravenkey, he became a great dancer. It was like a magic.

Or maybe it was just the effect of the rune he wore?

Whatever it was, Clary looked relaxed when she danced with him. She even could manage to laugh without afraid Simon would step on her feet. From the corner, Valentina could see her, laughed and hit Simon's arm when that man bowed and whispered something in her ears.

Not so far from Clary and Simon, Isabelle and her son, Raphael, gained so much attention. Their graceful movements were really stunning.

Raphael was Rosaline twins. He clearly would become a heart breaker once he grown up. With his eyes and his hair that suited his surname well, he seemed so mysterious, and,undeniably inviting.

Valentina realize that lately her eyes had often wandered to him. Too often till she felt uncomfortable with herself, but usually she couldn't stop herself. Her eyes stuck on his dark figure. His black eyes looked as if it hid lot of thing she would glad to seek. His inky hair fell down to his forehead and sometimes covered his eyes, daring a brave hand to sweep it aside.

Tina knew, their family wasn't connected by blood, but her father was an adopted brother of Aunt Isabelle. That made them felt like a family

And it would be so weird if she started to look at Raphael as other than a cousin with the fact that they'd practically been raised together.

"Hey!"

Tina was brought back into reality by a touch in her arm. She jerked and saw her brother smiled widely. His hair which usually shown as a mess upon his head now had been combed neatly, glowing with a golden shimmers below the witchlight. He wore light saffron suit.

"Do you mind giving me a dance with you?" Adrian bowed his body politely, drawing a smile inte Tina's face. She put her drinks on the nearest table before taking her brother's hand.

One of the good thing of being near Adrian was you couldn't stay gloomy. He was just like a sun that would burn everybody to flame along with him. Like no other twelve years old boy, he could fascinated you into a grown up conversation, and it meant not the pervert one.

"May I know the reason why my gorgeous sister just stood in the corner and stared at the dance floor with those gloom all around her face?"

As they moved in the dance floor, Adrian started to speak. Smile hadn't fade from his face though Valentina pouted mockingly at him.

"May I know the reason why a twelve years old boy's still wandering around the main hall at this time? I thought mom had sent you upstairs like one hour ago, Adrian Louise Herondale."

He grimaced. Now he looked like every boy in his age when they'd been caught in committing a prank.

"You won't tell mom, will you?" Adrian glimpsed their mother. Through the corner of his eyes, he could see her. She'd already exchanged partner with Isabelle and now danced with Raphael, "How could I let all this excitement just passed under my very nose?"

Valentina laughed.

It was so Adrian. He would never be able to sleep knowing there was a party downstairs.

"I told mom it's impossible to keep you from hanging around this party," Tina shook her head in her disbelief, "And she told me that you are mature enough to understand that you're still underage. What kind of paradox is that? I can never understand our mother."

"That's because she trust us."

"And she forget the first rule," now Valentina really did laugh. She continued at the moment Adrian opened his lips.

"Trust nobody."

Adrian followed his sister into laughter. They spun again and again, far enough from where Clary danced so she wouldn't catch Adrian.

"So," Adrian shifted his sister easily and spun her once, raised one of his golden brow "You still haven't answer my question. Why did you just stand aside with that gloomy expression?"

Valentine blinked and then smiled.

"Thinking?" she suggested.

Her voice was calm and humorous, but Adrian didn't satisfied. He wouldn't be Jace Herondale's youngest son if he could accept that kind of answer easily.

"I know when someone's trying to lie," he stared at his sister as his golden eyes bored into her emerald ones without having trouble to look up. Adrian had beat Valentina in height. Now, when she wore her high heels, their height were even.

"Green will mend our broken hearts," a single phrase of shadowhunter old poem was coming out of his mouth when Valentina chose not to reply. Instead, she was watching Emma Carstairs and Julian Blackthorn as they moved along the dance floor in each other embrace, "I found out that your dress is green. Do they have any connection at all?"

Long time passed before Valentina could shift her eyes and found his brother's.

"It's emerald."

"I'm sorry?"

Valentina smiled and spun once, "My dress, Adrian. It's emerald. Not just green, and you know, everybody has secrets."

Adrian didn't look amused. He simply furrowed his brows.

"You're just being like our mother," he muttered, "Just like how she usually stare at a certain paper and looked sad, but say she's okay every time I catch her doing that. Women, why can't you become more simple?"

Valentina didn't give any comment. She knew exactly what paper that her brother were talking about. She had seen her mother did that sort of thing. Not only once, but several times. She couldn't count. It had happened since she was kid and she didn't think it would end soon.

"Yeah," she finally said, "Everybody do has secrets."

"Everybody in our family," added Adrian firmly as if he was saying that there was something wrong with their family.

Valentina couldn't bring herself to say a thing about that or even to deny that. She did felt that their parents were hiding something. She realized there were moments when her mother looked sad while she watching Jonathan. Even just one brief moment and she would immediately shifted her gaze when she realized Tina was staring, it was enough for Valentina to know that there were something hadn't been revealed to them by their parents.

Added also that letter…

Yes, Tina was sure that the certain paper her mother usually stared at was a letter. She had ever seen Clary put it into an envelop before putting it back into a box, protected by a locking rune.

Whatever thing that been given such a protection like that must be so precious.

Valentina spent another five minutes with her brother before she could head back to her peaceful place near the window.

After finishing his last song, Jace gave his seat to Raphael who took it happily. Unlucky for Adrian because Jace's wonderful sharp eyes found him a once and he'd sent into his room at the first moment their father could approach them, giving him no choice but went upstairs, leaving Valentina stood and watched him with amused smile.

Now, alone with herself, Valentina could back into her mind as she watching through the window. She stared at the snow while thinking about another people in their family who else seemed like he was hiding something.

Jonathan.

Valentina knew they had been taught by a good teacher, if he's not the best, but Jonathan was beyond that. Her brother mastered skills even it had never known by their tutor. He could do the art of fighting which never seen by any shadowhunter. Let alone his ability to move incredibly fast and his inhuman grace.

"That kind of ability can only possessed by Angel, or maybe… demon."

Valentina shuddered with the memory of her tutor's words. It's been a long time since the last time Jonathan showed up in their training session. He was nowhere to be found every time she came to drag him into training. More than that, Valentina knew he often sneaked out of the house. She had ever asked, even tried to spy on him, but she never got an answer and always end up missing his tail. Finally she gave up and only noted in her head every time her brother was missing.

Like tonight. Valentina looked around the room and found that Jonathan wasn't there. He was the one who dragged her here, and now he's gone by himself instead.

Great!

Muttered to herself, Tina shifted her gaze outside, and right then she saw something.

At first she thought it was snow which she saw, but then she realized that the thing which lurked in the manor's yard wasn't snow at all. It was a person who sneak out of the manor. Someone whose hair nearly as white as the snow.

Something in her chest jumped while she watched Jonathan moved slowly toward the gate.

She had to decide now. Went out and followed him, or just stayed here, watching as he left.

Next moment, Valentina stormed out of the hall and went toward the main door.

I have to follow him!

She repeated those words again and again in her mind as she walked carefully behind her brother. for her safety, she kept a distance around fifteen meters.

She had managed to wear her dark cloak and she really glad because of that. Without it, she must have been turned into ice-carved figure right now. Her hood had been up to covered her golden hair as a disguised within the darkness. She also had drawn an agility rune so she could follow him. she knew following him wouldn't be easy without that rune.

Before her, Jonathan moved calmly and in no hurry. Tonight wasn't really dark. Tina could see his black coat been waved by the winds. His hood was down, showing her his white hair. His footprints made it easy for her to follow him.

Tina had no idea where Jonathan headed to, but she followed him constantly. Passed through the manor's gate, till they passed the blackthorn manor. Up to there, jonathan still hadn't stop. He followed the path that lead them to Lake Lynn.

What for he go to Lake Lynn? Valentina started to wonder. What will he do in that place, on the night like this while everyone else was partying?

It turned out that before they reached the lake, Jonathan turned his direction and stepped into the forest. This area now had no more than ranks of bare tree covered with snow.

Valentina stopped for awhile, she started to doubt her decision to follow her brother. More because of instinct, she press her cloak tighter to ward her from the cold winds. She was staring at Jonathan who started to become away.

Valentina had no other choice. She couldn't just turn around and left after following him this far. When would she got the chance to know where he were going every time he disappeared.

Without second thought, Tina continued her step. To her surprise, Jonathan was standing still beside one of the bare tree as if waiting for her.

Valentine stopped. She knew something wasn't going right. She could feel it in the air. Jonathan felt rather weird.

"Following me?"

Valentina gasped as the figure before her turned around. His voice was low and soft yet cold and sharp. Everything but her brother's voice.

"You aren't Jonathan."

Tina's voice was no more than a whisper. She could feel the tremble in it and backed off a step.

The tall figure chuckled as he walked towards her.

"Oh, I am," he said with an amused tone, "I am Jonathan."

"No," Valentina raised her voice, "You are not my brother."

She felt her feet shaking while trying to keep the distance between them, stared at the white haired boy with fear rushed along her vein as she realized that she had made herself stand in the middle of forest with a stranger. Away from everyone she knew. Valentina had no idea why she became a little coward, but something in that boy make her yearned to run for her life.

Now as he was getting closer, Valentina could see clearly that he really isn't her brother. this boy looked a little bit older than her brother. He also had a soft face line rather than a firm jaw as her brother had, and above all, below the moonlight, she could see that this boy had a black eyes. The ones that looked like a pool in the November's night.

"Who are you?" Valentina dared herself to ask, "What were you doing in my house's garden?"

That boy laughed though Valentina didn't think there was something funny. He still went closer and closer till now he was standing two steps away from her.

"As I said," he tilted his head and crossed his arm, "I am Jonathan. Although I am not your brother, indeed."

"You know I didn't ask about your name," Valentina tried to straightened her back. She worked a bit hard to ease the fear, "I asked, who are you? Are you one of the guests?"

Valentina watched the boy before her carefully to find a single sign that he were in Herondale Manor to attend the party, but his coat completely hid everything.

"I could see that you are holding a party there," he tilted his head toward the manor's direction before claiming back his gaze at Tina, "Unfortunately, I'm here for no party."

"So what are you doing in my garden in a snowy night like this?" Tina narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Jonathan who wasn't her brother smiled. That was the kind of smile which didn't reach his eyes. They were still dark and colder than the winds.

"I am wandering on my own. Before I realize, I got astray," his tone sounded like he was amused with something she had no idea.

"When it's snowing like this?"

Valentina might be an ordinary fifteen years old shadowhunter, if there was shadowhunter who could be said as ordinary, but she wasn't dumb.

"You are here," he shrugged, looking around as if he's just found out that it was snowing, "In a snowy night like this."

"I was…" Valentina couldn't help but blushed, "I was following you."

Jonathan went forward, closer to her. His movement was so fast and graceful. Just like her brother. In a blink of an eye, he was standing right before her. Suddenly he yanked her hood so now her hair was exposed to the chilly winds. Tina had no idea of him doing that and couldn't manage to do anything but stiffened. He bowed her head, speaking right in her ears.

"So much like your father, aren't you? Hm, Jace's daughter?"

At that very moment, Tina knew that nothing's right here. Not the air, not the snow, and moreover, not this boy.

Her eyes widened as she backed away immediately. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough. He gripped her wrist, yanking her back towards him and made her stumbled upon him. his eyes filled with something near pure hatred.

"Who are you?!" Tina shouted as she felt an iron grip in her wrist became uncomfortable almost hurt. She tried to remove it by pulling her hand away but he was just too strong to be pushed aside.

Jonathan smiled. The moonlight blazed in his eyes. In another situation, Valentina would have find him beautiful, but certainly not when he threatened her like now.

"The ghost from the past," he whispered smoothly, "have you ever seen one?"

Tine gazed upwards and stared back at his dark ones. She wasn't as afraid as before. Some of her fear had replaced by anger. She felt a bit bothered by how he talked about her father.

"No," she hissed, "But clearly now I know what I should do when I meet one."

Jonathan released an evil laugh. The more angry she became, the more amused he looked.

"Now," his laughter faded and he was back to his calm self, "Tell me, what year is now?"

Valentina failed to understand what he meant. She furrowed her brow.

"It wasn't midnight yet," she replied.

"That's not what I asked," he spat, "I asked you, what year is now?"

Valentina gasped as he Squeezed her wrist harder.

"What do you think you are asking?" she shouted angrily, glaring at him, "It's definitely 2024, or you have lost your mind?"

Valentina grimaced. Her wrist was in pain and she couldn't help but cursed at herself when she realized that she didn't bring any weapon at all. She remembered leaving her whip as she went downstairs to the party. She clearly didn't think that she would need it tonight.

Now it turned out that she was wrong. Completely wrong.

"And how old are you?" that boy stared at her with an examining look.

"Why should I tell you?"

Again, he squeezed.

"Shit!" she snapped as the pain shot through her lower arm, "Do you really need to do that?"

"You haven't answer my question," Jonathan now glared at her. He looked irritated as he muttered, "You do so alike with your mother too."

At once, Valentina stopped her effort in freeing herself.

"My mother?" she confirmed as if she didn't hear him well, "You talk about my mother? Do you know her?"

"More than know," he chuckled.

Valentina stunned, for the first time since they started to talk, she felt the air were relaxing a bit.

"Who are you?" now Valentina's voice was soft. She searched within those dark eyes for answers but she found nothing. It was blank, covered with something she couldn't bring herself to break.

"Does he look like me?"

Valentina needed a second before she could understand that he was talking about her brother. It was crystal clear that he was avoiding that topic but she decided to go along with him.

"Almost like twins," she agreed, "He has white hair too, and you seem to have a same height. But his eyes are golden and after I reminded myself, you are a bit slender than him."

Tina paused for a moment then took a deep breath.

"Sorry for my misperception. I have no intention to bother you."

As she said that, she could feel his grip loosened and there was an incredible feeling when the blood rushed back to her hand.

"Is Clary happy?"

Valentina couldn't resist her brow to curl. She looked at the boy in front of her, confused and wondering where would this conversation lead to.

"She is happy," she found herself answering his question, "I mean, most of the time, she is. More than happy, actually."

The boy before her relaxed a bit when he heard her answer. She swore she saw a flinch in the corner of his lips. It nearly formed a smile, but it dropped in a blink of an eye. He was back to his stiff form.

"Why do you ask me about this?"

There was silence between them as he slowly released her wrist. Maybe he was already sure she wouldn't flee, or it was due to he'd already finished with her.

"Something happened in the past," he smirked and took a step away, "Now I'm sure your mother had make it through well."

Valentina didn't understand what he talked about. Clearly, he didn't want her to know. Though, a single voice in her head somehow told her that it might be the reason why he was in her garden tonight.

She brushed her wrist to wipe away the numbness.

"Why don't you come with me?" she asked a little bit louder when she saw him turned around and started to walk away, "If you really know my mother, she will be glad to see you."

He stopped. For now, he really did laugh. Not just smirked, or chuckled. He laughed. It was the bitter ones.

"No, she won't," finally he shout, "I told you I am the ghost from the past. Do you glad to see one?"

Tina shook her head. The tiniest bit of fear had already left her.

"One wouldn't be so concern about my mother's happiness," she said calmly, "You came to my house in this snowy night just to make sure that my mother is happy. I believe she will be so glad to meet you."

He didn't answer in seconds. Just stood there, his back's facing her. After a long silence, he turned his head and looked at Tina passed above his shoulder.

"What's your name?" he finally asked.

Valentina pulled her cloak tighter before answering.

"Valentina Herondale," she said, seeing surprise flashed in his eyes, "And I'm fifteen years old."

Valentina stood still and watched as that boy took a deep breath. He spun and now once again stared at her eyes. Those dark ones of his looked…

Sad? Bitter? Loathing?

"You don't know me, Valentina," he started to talk, "But your mother know me best. She wouldn't so happy if you brought me into your house."

He paused a moment before make a faint smile which made something in Tina's chest tightened.

"Just tell her," he stopped, "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern had met Valentina Herondale, and she'd already gave him a reason for not coming back. Not for Clarissa Herondale to meet."

Tina's lips slightly parted as she didn't expect him to say a farewell words, but he continued before she could protest.

"And that he will always be close to make sure her happiness. So, never be bothered."

At that point, a strong wind blew. It's like all around them was watching him saying goodbye and mourned at it. Tina felt her hair been messed by the wind but she didn't care. She was still watching that white haired figure as he walked away, not once he look behind till his back had completely gone from her sight.

Valentina didn't moved for a long time. She just stood still, looking at the direction where that boy had disappeared. She felt something strange like tonight wasn't the first time she saw him, but she couldn't remember who he was. All she knew was that boys looked familiar.

Long after he's gone, Tina spun and walked back to Herondale Mansion, not really aware of her surrounding. She only brought back from half-conscious state when the warmth of her house wrapped her. She took off her cloak, and headed towards the main hall through the hallway where she bumped into Jonathan.

"Where have you been?" her brother looked anxious as he felt her frozen cheeks and saw what kind of mess her hair was, "Did you go outside?"

She nodded, let her brother examining her carefully.

"What do you think you are doing?" he exclaimed angrily, "It's frozen outside! Your cheeks felt like they are carved from ice blocks."

He pulled his sister upstairs but she resisted. She pointed at the door towards main hall and said softly.

"I have to find mom," she yanked her hand from his brother's grip and left. Jonathan went after her with confused look marred his expression.

Valentina slipped into the main hall. She found no trouble to find her mother who was now dancing with her father slowly. Raphael hadn't left the piano. Beethoven pathetique sonata echoed around the hall. Every pair seemed like drown into the music, swayed in their dearest's embrace.

"Mom," she called after she got close enough to them. Clary and Jace stopped their movement at once for seeing their older kids were approaching.

"What's wrong, dear?" she stood side by side with Jace, looked a little bit worried. She put her hand upon Valentina's shoulder to calm her daughter that looked out of breath.

"I bring a message for you."

Clary exchanged gaze with Jace before back to her daughter.

"From who?"

Valentina took a deep breath and opened her lips.

"Someone called Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern."

Right then Valentina saw her mother's face gone white. She looked like she was nearly faint. Jace held his wife's arm to steady her.

"Let's talk upstairs," he said shortly, "You too, Jonathan."

When Tina turned her head, she saw that Jonathan also looked paler. At that moment, she knew that her parents weren't the only ones who had something to do with their situation.

* * *

"So, he is your brother?"

Tina felt her head were spinning from the flood of information rushed within. Now she knew why that boy looked familiar. Of course she had seen him before. His face stored in her mother sketchbook. She'd watched those sketch over and over again, wondering if he was her brother. She always felt that the people in those sketch were different from her brother.

"You have angel's blood while he has the demon's, and he was traveling through time from the past?"

Clary nodded. Now they were in the library. She sat beside Jace while Valentina and Jonathan spare the opposite couch.

"You can say so. Your grandfather had a house which can shift through dimension," Jace was the one who answered. His hand held her wife's tightly.

"And you didn't tell us before because..?"

Clary looked at her husband to seek the courage before she said, "Because I wasn't sure if I need to tell you. He's gone, and I don't know if we would ever meet him anymore. Besides, it's really hard to remember such a war like that. I planned to tell you when you found out about that war in the books or something like that."

"Unfortunately, I've been told by the bad guy himself," she said bitterly. It was too late for her to realize that she was insulting her mother.

"Valentina!" Clary raised her voice's tone. She nearly snapped, "Don't talk to me like that."

"What?" Tina stood. She threw her hair back, feeling the temper rose in her chest, "Am I wrong to said him as a bad guy? You implicitly told us that along your story."

"He was," Clary countered, calmer than they thought she would reply, "He was, indeed. He killed so many people, manipulated much more and he violated all the rules."

"He was?"

Clary nodded, "Yes, he was. We didn't hear from him since he left. Not until tonight."

Clary stood in front of her daughter and reached for her hand.

"Come with me, Tina," she said, "I want to show you something."

Tina let her mother guided her toward the door. She could hear her father told Jonathan to stay in his couch and instead of following them before the door shut behind them. Clary lead them into her bedroom and asked Tina to sit on the bed while she grabbed a box from her closet.

"This is the only thing my brother had left for me," she said as she opened that box. The one Tina had seen long time ago, "Well, besides a certain scar, of course."

When Tina looked into that box, she only saw an envelope inside. She could read the written clearly.

J. C. Morgenstern

"Jonathan Christopher," she said in a soft tone. Clary nodded.

"You said your maiden name is Fray."

Once again, Clary nodded, "Fray is my mundane name. It's the name I wished I really had instead of Morgenstern. The name of Morgenstern has so strong relation with the most vile war criminals in the century and I hate to be reminded they are my father and my brother."

Tina watched her mother carefully as she took the letter and handled it to her.

"You want me to read your letter?" she asked in surprised, "But it's very, you know, private, I think."

Clary did a little laugh when she saw her daughter speechless.

"You have your right to read this," she assured, "Go on."

Not really sure, Tina opened the envelope and started reading. The letter was written neatly.

_**My dear sister**_

_**I know we never had a proper conversation, one which is needed to explain everything about our situation, and unfortunately, I know we never will. So please forgive me to ever talk to you like this.**_

_**Clary, I've wanted to see you since the very first time father had told me about my sister. In that lonely house, I grew up thinking about how my sister would looked like. Is she pretty? Does she looked like father? Or maybe like Jocelyn? Would she be nice to me?**_

_**I can't help it.**_

_**You know, Clary, father brought me stories after every moments he met you. How you fought him, how strong willed you are, how reckless, how irritating, and especially, how you looked exactly like Jocelyn.**_

_**And then, finally I saw you as Sebastian Verlac. It felt like we were meant to be together. There you stood, strong, and shone with rage. It felt like I've known you forever. I wanted to scream, knowing that you thought Jace was your brother.**_

_**No, he's not. I am. I am your brother. I've been waiting to see you for years. Please don't expect me to let you go that easy because you are the perfect match for me.**_

_**Clary, I know you came to my dream that night. I found the sword right beside my bed and it lead to one of the most haunting question in my existence,**_

_**Why didn't you kill me?**_

_**Back there I always thought that you hate me. I had no doubt, when there comes the chance for you to kill me, you won't hesitated even a single bit. Not that I was glad with that thought, but it was just the fact I have to admit. My sister hated me, but I was sure you would change your mind. I would make sure of it no matter what it took.**_

_**But it turned out that you didn't hate me as deep as I thought. I could really feel your warmth back there in my dream, and I crave for more.**_

_**Clary, thank you that You'd saved me. Not when you took that dagger aimed to me, but when you came into may dream and saved me from Valentine. That's why I kept you safe in your room that night. I just want you to be safe. I want to protect you. That's what kept me alive when the heavenly fire burned my sin. My desire to protect you. Those fire told me something,**_

_**I love you.**_

_**This feeling bounds me to you. The only good thing in me as you are the only family of mine.**_

_**So that I really have to thank you. I'm glad you made it safely. I'm glad you're gonna have your life back, that you will find your happiness, finally.**_

_**My dearest sister, you know I won't ever leave you as long as I'm not sure you're in the right hands. I will always protect you, even when you can't see me. This messages will come though time and space, bring by your dearest one.**_

_**I will always be close to you.**_

_**The brave, wonderful little girls with the emerald eyes, you reminds me of the family I know I'll never have. I hope I'll meet you again in the right time and greet you properly.**_

_**J. C. Morgenstern**_

Tina didn't realize that she was crying until she finished with the letter. He remembered the boy she just met and how he loved her mother. It was very weird to met someone a while ago, but then read the letter he wrote seventeen years ago.

The ghost from the past.

Maybe it suited him. Tina felt like she had just met a ghost.

"He said it," finally she could bring herself to speak, " I am ordered to bring you a message."

Clary softly caressed her daughter's head, "And what is the message?"

"That.." she sobbed a little and wiped her eyes, "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern had met Valentina Herondale, and she'd already gave him a reason for not coming back. Not for Clarissa Herondale to meet. But he will always be close to make sure her happiness. So, never be bothered."

Silence fell inside the large bedroom. They could only hear a little sob from Valentina. it took her some seconds to find that there were tears running down her mother's cheeks.

"You are the one," Clary said it softly, pulling her daughter into an embrace, "The brave wonderful little girl with emerald eyes. Not me that he wished to meet. It's you."

Valentina had no idea if she agreed with her mother. She just stayed still in her embrace, pulling herself together.

"Should I tell Jonathan about this?" she finally asked when she handled back the letter to her mother, once again wiped her eyes, "I think he would going crazy if we didn't tell him."

Clary laughed at the thought that her son followed her everywhere to gain the information about this night.

"I think you should, or else he would drive you crazy with his concern."

Valentina went after her mother in laughter as she put her box back into the closet and gave her daughter a sign to went out that room.

"You named him after your brother, didn't you?"

"Yes," Clary closed the door and lead their way back to the library, "I often regret it when he irritated me, but I can deny that they are so alike. The name suits him well."

Again, they laughed together, making two pairs of golden eyes of them who'd been left in the library welcomed them with confused gaze.

"So?" Jace raised his brow, "How was it going?"

"Great," Clary replied as she sat back and leaned into his chest, "Now Tina understand why Jonathan sometimes drive her mad."

Valentina smiled widely at her brother who threw a suspicious look at her. Her father chuckled.

"I told you it's a bad idea to use that name."

"But it's a beautiful one," Clary raised her gaze and smiled when her husband nodded.

"Indeed."

* * *

"Come on, Tina! It's almost midnight!"

Tina ran a few steps behind her brother as they rushed upstairs. Jonathan pulled her hand.

Right after they left the library, Jonathan nearly jumped as he remembered something. He blurted words about someone who wanted to see Valentina. Someone important for him.

"I run as fast as I could!" she hissed, feeling irked by her brother impatience, "You really a pain in my arse, and you didn't bother to tell me why we are acting like some fool like this?"

"I told you I'm going to introduce you to someone."

Jonathan pulled his sister along the corridor in the top floor of the manor. They were heading toward the training room.

"If it's just about some random girl, believe me you will regret it," Valentina clenched her teeth due to her aching arm.

"No," Jonathan opened the door and lead them into the training room. This room spent almost all of their top floor. One of the room side was made of glass so they could see the night view, "I want to introduce you to my tutor."

Valentina stopped. Now she was confused.

"Your tutor?" she confirmed, "Which tutor do you mean?"

Tina saw a light flashed in Jonathan's golden eyes. He swept his bangs from his eyes and grinned.

"My real tutor. He's the one who really teach me since I was kid."

"Was that what you did every time you were missing?"

Jonathan nodded and Valentina felt her eyes widened. She never expected all the secrets would be revealed in one crazy nights.

"So, where is he?"

Jonathan looked above, pointing the ceiling above them, "In the solarium. He's waiting there."

Solarium was a large room above the training room with a perfectly round glass roof which make the room shaped into a half ball. To reach the solarium you had to use some kind of elevator placed within the training room.

She knew they didn't allowed to go there. It was some sacred place with pentagram marred in it's stone floor. The only one who used that room was Magnus Bane. Her parents's warlock friend who was also Uncle Alec's boyfriend.

"What?" she snapped, "You know we aren't allowed to go there. Are you fucking insane?"

Jonathan laughed in amusement at his sister's choice of words.

"And we aren't allowed to use such a words like that. What's the difference?"

"Of course it is different!"

Jonathan raised his hands to shut her up and gazed intensely at his sister's eyes.

"Listen, Valentina," he said calmly. They stood face to face, so close till Tina had to raised her gaze upwards to meet her brother's, "The thing is, I had gone into that room countless time for training session with my tutor and I'm still okay. It isn't something that will cost your life, and now, someone important to me is waiting up there to meet you and I hope you are willing to see him."

At last he raised his brow, questioning his sister.

"How?"

Valentina sighed. She knew she couldn't refuse his request when he was asking her with that serious tone. Finally she nodded and headed toward the elevator. She stopped when she realized her brother hadn't move.

"Don't you come with me?" she asked. Her brows furrowed when Jonathan shook his head.

"Go by yourself. I have no business with him tonight."

Confused, but she chose to shrug and went on. The elevator was just a round floor that go upwards into a hole in the ceiling which was the door of the solarium. It lifted slowly, bringing her upwards.

Before she fully arrived, she could already see the night sky. The snow which fell softly against the glass roof before rolled down, and when she finally stepped out of the elevator, she found that the solarium enlightened by a great number of witchlight that been planted in the floor into a complicated pattern of pentagram.

It was stunning. She couldn't help but gasped in admiration.

"Good evening, Valentina Herondale," she nearly jumped as a low voice greeted her. She spun her body and once again gasped, now in surprise, "I'm glad I can finally greet you properly."

Before her, now stood the adult version of Jonathan Morgenstern. He was even taller than when he was before. His jaw was now firmer, and there were more scars in his face. A few creases also marred his face, in the corner of his eyes and lips but it didn't make him look older, just somehow, wiser and more mature. His hair now cut short and didn't fall in front of his eyes anymore.

Valentina smiled.

"How strange it is," she exclaimed, "Around an hours ago I saw you as a teenager, and know, look at you! You'd became an aged man."

Jonathan Morgenstern stepped forward, he was smirked.

"How dare you call me an aged man? Don't you know that I'm the most wanted criminals in the history of shadowhunter? I could do something terrible to you."

Tina smiled. They just looked at each other.

"No you won't," she finally said, still smiling, "Mom said you were a bad guy back there but you didn't kill me, so you won't kill me now after you'd become the good guy. The good aged guy, I mean."

"Oh, it's nothing but a calumny."

Valentina glared at him, "How could it be? She wanted to at least make a good impression about you."

Jonathan's laughter echoed around the room as he found that as the funny thing of her. The sound brought her to realization that this guy had really change from the one she saw an hour ago. He's more…

She just couldn't describe it.

At ease? Kind? Loving?

"So," Valentina said after his laughter had ended, "You are my uncle?"

Jonathan nodded. His dark eyes, which she found rather warm now, found her emerald ones.

"I am."

"I'd seen your picture in my mother's sketchbook," she chuckled, "All this time I always thought how my mother could sketched my brother falsely, but of course, my mother had never failed to put someone into picture."

As she talked, Tina made a step forward, then she hesitated. She looked at his uncle's face carefully.

"May I hug you?"

A brief silence fell between them before Jonathan tilted his head.

"I think," he looked as if he wasn't sure, "If you want it."

Tina didn't need second thought to run and placed her arms around her uncle waist. She buried her face in his chest, couldn't believe that this was the same man as which she saw an hour ago. Reading his letter had made her feel close to him and she felt so comfortable to embrace him though she barely know him.

At first, Jonathan stiffened in her arms. He needed a little time to processed all the information before he hesitantly place his own arms around his niece's shoulder, and surprised that it didn't felt weird, or wrong. They stayed in each other arms for a while.

"Welcome home," she said softly. So simple yet it struck him to the core.

He spent years in running, fixing all the things he started and tried to change the shadowhunter's world. He never thought about anything but what he had to do, what goal he had to accomplish.

Now, he was back to the beginning. This was the night where everything started seventeen years ago. And right here in the beginning, he finally found home. Just the same as seventeen years ago when she reminded him of a family he'd never had. This little girl somehow managed to make her way right into his heart.

Now Valentina made he think about a child he never thought he would wanted.

"You know I can't stay, don't you?"

Valentina gazed upwards and nodded.

"I know, uncle," she shrugged, "But you can always come back, can't you? Besides, you've been teaching Jonathan for years, right? Why couldn't you teach me too?"

It was so much questions in one breath and Jonathan Morgenstern couldn't help himself but laugh.

"All right, all right. I can spare my time to teach both you and Jonathan, but promise me," he released Valentina from his embrace and held her both shoulder, talking with a serious tone, "No one knows about it. Not even your mother. Is it clear for you?"

Valentina nodded once again. Firmly.

Jonathan smiled, pulling her back to his arms, feeling a strange thing rose in his chest as he hold this little girl. His beloved sister's daughter. His family. He couldn't help but surrender in her warmth.

Finally, he found home where he could always come back.


End file.
